Various applications use range information between devices.
The range information may enable, for example, users of the devices to meet new people and/or to use one or more services provided by the devices, e.g., when the devices are in proximity to each other. In one example, a Smartphone may “unlock” a notebook, for example, if the Smartphone is within a predefined distance, e.g., less than one meter, from the notebook. In another example, an alarm may be triggered, for example, if the distance between the Smartphone and the notebook is greater than a predefined distance.